narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinto Temple
The Shinto Temple is a special building that follows one religion that includes multiple Kami, or in other words Gods. The temple and main religion is located within the Land of Crows and some way out of the village Karasugakure. They seem to have a large influence upon the land and also Karasu as well. History Synopsis Kami Kotoamatsukami Kotoamatsukami (別天津神, distinguishing heavenly kami) is known to be the first god of all gods. It seems that Kotoamatsukami had created all other gods to see how they would balance their own abilities with one another and see how they would make of the world he had given them. He is also notable to be the strongest god there has been, possessing all abilities such as the all powerful Rinnegan. He seems to appear as though he is a Young Adult that stands at about 7"2. He seems to be tan with black hair along with the Rinnegan for eyes. His hair goes a little below his shoulder area and also had a beard that had gone down to his chest region. He doesn't have very much muscle tone nor muscle for that fact but is slender and oddly tall. No one really knows Kotoamatsukami's abilities rather than having all, including the Rinnegan. Though this is all speculation and can't be proven but one ability would most likely be true. Kotoamatsukami has the ability to use a power similar to the Creation of All Things technique which is what would be most likely true. It would make sense since he had created all the other gods, except for the Seven Lucky Gods. To become a follower of Kotoamatsukami, the person would have to become a worshiper of all the other gods, Major and Minor along with the Other gods. Though the Seven Lucky Gods are not required to do such a feat since Kotoamatsukami didn't make them from his own power. To this date only one person had became a worshiper of Kotoamatsukami and seemed to be blessed with great abilities but had gave up his own life as he thought he experienced enough of the world, hinting towards a variant of immortality. Major Kami All of the Major Kami seem to be on neutral grounds with each other but none hold that against their followers that may be worshiping another God at the time. Every god lives in a special dimension that is referred to the Heavenly Plains (天神茫々, Tenjinmoumou) and each have their own control over a portion of the Plains. Each God has their own set of abilities that their followers have the ability to obtain through Spiritual inheritance. Spiritual inheritance is when a follower has proven their divinity to the god. Even though each god has their own power, some more than others, but they all have to follow their god, Kotoamatsukami who had created them with a supreme ability. Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami (天照大神／天照大御神) or more commonly known as Amaterasu (天照) is known to be the goddess and creator of the sun. She also holds family ties with Susanoo along with Tsukuyomi. Amaterasu was created by the god Izanagi after he had failed to save Izanami. At the current moment Amaterasu is the co-master of the Heavenly Plains along with her brother Tsukuyomi. Amaterasu is a beautiful lady who looks to be the age of 20. Most other gods are taken by her beauty enough to have drived the lower gods into madness and end up killing themselves in the long run. She is about 5"4 with long black hair that goes to her lower back. Her eyes are one of her more noticeable features as they are the sun, her eyes posses a minor sun that have the same heat intensity as the normal does but have been locked into her gaze. Her skin is quite pale and wears a single piece dress that covered most of her body but for her arms. Amaterasu is known for her Fire Creation and manipulation. She had mastery over fire so much that she can turn her entire body to fire which increased her defenses so much that water had evaporated around her. Amaterasu was even able to produce fire around her without needing the necessary air to be around her and have them survive with the heat of the sun. She had also been known to heat up her body temperature or an object she was touching on command with no delay. To become a follower of Amaterasu, you must have a Fire Affinity and must have the ability to wield it to an extent. Along with that, the follower will have to be able to successfully increase their body temperature once to a degree of 100 without failing or getting burned. To manipulate your body temperature is a dangerous thing to a point where it could leave permanent burn and cause the follower a great amount of pain. Eraihinote Eraihinote (偉い火の手, Great Flames) is the ability the followers of Amaterasu obtain. It's a certain fighting style that is applied to the followers fire ninjutsu. When applied, their fire ninjutsu will burn and glow with much more intensity, to a point where the flames look completely white and the light can cover an entire battlefield if so wished to. The followers flames will burn more the more they posses love or hatred, some strong feeling(s) will increase the power of their fire ninjutsu. It's also noted that the flames have a more fiery explosion than normal and will burn longer while spreading quicker to the surrounding area. The chakra consumption seems to be the same as a C-Ranked technique, on top of the technique that was applied to it. Fūjin Fūjin (風神) or sometimes called Futen is the god of wind. Fūjin is possibly one of the eldest gods but has no official family ties and possibly only have bastards, children that he never meant to have and didn't raise making them demi-gods. He was created by Izunami, who would be the closes to Fūjin's one and only family member but was only created by Izunami. Though Fūjin seems to be close friends with Raijin. Fūjin is a demonic like lizard who stands on two legs and measures as 8 feet total. He is normally seen wearing two golden rings on his ankles and another two on his wrist. Fūjin has no hair nor tail but does have a yellow like color for eyes. He normally doesn't wear a top but wears a certain pair of shorts that are black and held up with a red belt. Being the god of wind Fūjin is a master with wind release. He is able to control the wind currents and manipulate them to be sharp or dull and even make short gust that would even knock down a mountain. He was able to also create wind to allow him to fly and also generate a random wind that he could use for attacks or make a situation to his liking. To worship Fūjin you need to have a Wind Affinity so great that his statue accepts you to worship him. It's a very simple way to be accepted and may be the easiest to win over. Hachiman Inari Ōkami Izanagi Izanami Ninigi-no-Mikoto Omoikane Raijin Ryūjin Suijin Susanoo-no-Mikoto Tenjin Toyotama-hime Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto Minor Kami Amatsu-Mikaboshi Ame-no-Koyane Futsunushi Konohanasakuya-hime Ōhoyamatsumi Sarutahiko Uke Mochi Other Kami Rāgarāja Daruma Acala Skanda Jizō Kangiten Kannon Yakushi Nyorai Seven Lucky Kami Benzaiten Bishamonten Daikokuten Ebisu Fukurokuju Hotei Jurōjin Kichijōten Temple Abilities Temple Artifacts Temple Creatures Known Members Trivia * Even though some of the Kami have the same name as some techniques, they won't have abilities anywhere near those and will be modified to do so. * This religion does use about all the gods within Japanese Mythology but won't really follow it as I will need to make it fit in with Naruto. References